Regresando a ti
by memelovescaps
Summary: SLASH Roberto/Oliver. Oliver ya no es aquél niño desolado que Roberto dejó cuando se marchó a Brasil. Después del Mundial de futbol juvenil Roberto ha regresado, ¿serán lo suficeintemente valientes para enfrentarse a lo que ambos sienten?
1. Regreso

No había podido evitar que su corazón palpitara fuerte en saber que Roberto estaba ahí. Mirándole, observando su juego. Miró hacia el público, intentando discernir dónde estaría, deseando verle de nuevo con esa barba de dos días sin afeitar y ese pelo rizado revuelto. Dios, ¡cuánto le había echado de menos! Sonrió mirando hacia las gradas, y levantó un puño.

Roberto ¡fíjate cómo juego!- gritó, sabiendo que Roberto lo vería y sonreiría, con esa sonrisa orgullosa que siempre tenía cuando le miraba jugar.

El saber que Roberto estaba ahí le había dado más fuerza, más ganas. Tenían que ganar a la selección alemana, y ganarían pasara lo que pasara. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo, animando también a sus compañeros, todos querían ganar ¡y lo harían!

Cuando él mismo marcó el gol de la victoria con una chilena no pudo contener su alegría ¡lo habían conseguido, habían derrotado a la selección alemana, eran campeones del mundo! Se abrazó con sus compañeros, sus amigos, aquellos a los que les debía el estar allí.

Hasta que notó una presencia detrás de él. Se giró, y allí lo vio, con sus eternas gafas de sol. Con un gesto se las quitó, y le sonrió a Oliver. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando éste le miró, y supo que se estaba reprimiendo para no correr hacia él. Y entonces lo supo, todas las dudas que había tenido respecto a lo que el joven futbolista sentiría por él al verle se esfumaron en ver como sus ojos brillaban con emoción en contemplarlo.

Enhorabuena Oliver, has hecho un buen trabajo- dijo mientras la sonrisa se hacía tan amplia que parecía querer salir de sus labios.

Oliver le miró, sabiendo que había estado viendo el partido. Había tenido que luchar mucho para aclarar lo que sentía respecto a Roberto cuando le recordaba, no sólo era un cariño fraternal, aunque cuando era niño lo había sido. No, ahora era un joven racional y cómo tal entendía perfectamente que eso que sentía por Roberto era _deseo_, un deseo tan fuerte que apenas podía controlarlo. Su pecho latía desbocado, y sentía su cuerpo responder a la presencia de aquél con quién tantas veces había soñado que dormía.

Roberto no podía expresar con palabras lo orgulloso que se sentía de ese chico al que había dejado de pequeño, siendo incapaz de despedirse de él, y al que ahora reencontraba siendo ya un joven fornido que había guiado a su selección hasta el Campeonato mundial juvenil. Pero aún le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender, y ahí iba a ayudarle.

Oliver, ven a Brasil- le dijo sin miramientos- te voy a entrenar a base de bien.

Los ojos de Oliver se humedecieron de lágrimas y sin poder reprimirse más corrió hacia Roberto lanzándose a su pecho mientras lloraba, y las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Notó como los brazos de Roberto se cerraban sobre su espalda, abrazándole mientras sonreía tiernamente, cuánto había echado de menos a ese jovencito que se había colado en su corazón… y cuánto había echado de menos Oliver a su mentor, su amigo, su entrenador… su amor.

Roberto voy a ir, y también demostraré que puedo ser un profesional en Brasil- dijo Oliver con la voz trémula, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas y mojar el jersey de Roberto. Pero a él no le importaba.

Volvía a tener ese cuerpo junto a él, y aunque era mucho más fuerte y desarrollado a cómo lo recordaba, y olía a sudor después del partido, no pudo sentirse más feliz. Le estrechó un poco más, deseando alargar ese abrazo un poco más de tiempo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de levantar sospechas sobre lo que realmente su corazón albergaba por ese chico.

Cuando se separaron, Roberto le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con suavidad.

Vete a duchar y a celebrar con tus compañeros- le dijo en un susurro mientras le sonreía- luego te llevaré a casa.

Oliver asintió y le regaló una sonrisa, la más hermosa que Roberto jamás había visto, antes de seguir a sus compañeros hacia los vestidores. Ellos estaban eufóricos y no dejaban de cantar, pletóricos, y Oliver pronto se unió a la fiesta, sabiendo que ahora ya no tenía ningún motivo para estar triste.

Un discreto toque en la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos. No necesitó preguntar para saber quién estaba al otro lado, y después de decir un suave "adelante" la figura de Oliver se adentró en la habitación.

Sabía que eras tú- dijo Roberto levantándose de la cama y acercándose, mientras Oliver cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Éste se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, y Roberto también se detuvo- ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

Roberto…- dijo el joven, mirando hacia el suelo. Entonces, repentinamente, se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de su entrenador, quién apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y abrir sus brazos para recibirle.

Eh, tranquilo, Oliver…- susurró mientras el joven se abrazaba casi con desesperación a su cuerpo. No lloraba, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando como una hoja en una noche fría otoñal- tranquilo, estoy aquí…

Te he echado de menos- susurró Oliver, y Roberto le acarició el cabello con cuidado, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran entre sus hebras- creía que no volverías nunca más, que me habías olvidado…

¿Olvidarte?- susurró Roberto, sorprendido de esa declaración- ¿cómo iba a poder olvidarte? Oliver, tú me devolviste las ganas de vivir, me diste un nuevo sueño, ¿cómo podría olvidarte después de eso?

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato más, abrazándose en medio de la habitación, sin importar nada más que ellos dos.

Has crecido- susurró Roberto de pronto, dejando que su aliento chocara contra la piel de Oliver- pero me alegra ver que tú tampoco me has olvidado.

Nunca te olvidaré, Roberto- respondió Oliver cerrando los ojos- te lo dije hace años. Aunque fuera un niño por aquél entonces y no sabía bien lo que significaba, sabía que siempre serías la persona más importante para mí. Y lo seguirás siendo, siempre.

Roberto le sonrió, soltándolo. Éste le sonrió a su vez, y Roberto le agarró de la mano, invitándolo a sentarse en la cama. Oliver la miró, en esa cama habían dormido muchas noches los dos juntos, mientras él era un niño y le dejaba que Roberto le contara tácticas y otras cosas sobre sus partidos en Brasil hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Pero ya no era un niño, y sabía las implicaciones que tenía el dormir con Roberto. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que ese tipo de relaciones, esas _cosas_ que sentía por Roberto, no estaban bien vistas en el mundo del fútbol. Y él quería ser un futbolista profesional ¿no?

Sintió la mirada de Roberto, observándolo. Oliver le miró, y Roberto alargó su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de su joven pupilo, suave a pesar de la barba que comenzaba a crecerle, haciendo de su rostro un poco más varonil.

Sé lo que piensas, pero no tenemos que ir más allá, y lo sabes. Eres lo bastante mayor para decidir qué es lo que quieres- susurró mientras sus caricias continuaban, su voz sonando mucho más suave de lo que recordaba que fuera.

Te quiero a ti, Roberto- respondió Oliver con vehemencia- siempre te he querido a ti, y siempre lo haré. Lo demás no me importa.

Y en un arrebato de seguridad, o de insensatez, o de ambas cosas a la vez, Oliver agarró con suavidad el rostro de su entrenador entre sus manos y se acercó, besándolo con pasión reprimida. Sintió como su corazón aleteaba, por fin había hecho lo que tanto tiempo había ansiado hacer, y no pudo más que besar y succionar más y más. Notó como Roberto reaccionaba instantes después y sus labios devolvían el beso con la misma pasión, succionando, besando y chupando a partes iguales mientras sus brazos se cerraban por su espalda, atrayéndole hacia él todavía más. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, no fueron más allá de esos besos pero no era necesario, pues todo el amor que se profesaban quedó grabado en cada roce, en cada caricia, en cada suspiro, en cada gemido que escapaba de sus gargantas sin poder evitarlo y que la boca del otro recogía.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, ambos tenían las respiraciones aceleradas. Se miraron algo avergonzados, sobretodo Oliver que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, y Roberto no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente por verle sonrojado; al igual que tampoco pudo evitar agarrarle con fuerza y acercarlo a él, abrazándole mientras suspiraba, feliz.

¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?- susurró Oliver mientras le miraba todavía sonrojado- sé que serás mi entrenador y no sería correcto, pero… sólo por esta noche.

Roberto se tomó la libertad de torturarlo un poco mientras fingía pensárselo, observando la expresión de ansiedad y preocupación de Oliver, pero no tuvo corazón para fingir demasiado y segundos después asintió sonriendo.

Esta y todas las noches que quieras, Oliver- respondió mientras alargaba su mano y le despeinaba el pelo ya de por sí despeinado.

Éste sonrió ampliamente y ambos se levantaron de la cama, sólo para coger las sábanas y mantas y echarlas hacia atrás. Roberto se tumbó primero mirando hacia el techo y estiró su brazo por la almohada, cuando Oliver se metió en la cama junto a él se estiró boca abajo. Una mano fue acariciando el abdomen de Roberto con lentitud, hasta quedarse allí mientras una pierna se posaba por encima de las piernas de Roberto; y reposó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que su respiración chocara contra la piel de su entrenador, provocándole escalofríos.

Buenas noches, Oliver- susurró Roberto mientras con la otra mano cogía las mantas y sábanas y las echaba por encima de ambos, arropándolos.

Entonces su mano se metió por debajo de las sábanas y se posó en la espalda del joven futbolista, aspirando ese olor tan característico que no había podido olvidar nunca. Notaba como el fuerte pecho de Oliver chocaba contra el suyo propio, y agradeció a quién fuera que hubiera allí arriba por hacer que Oliver durmiera sin la parte de arriba del pijama, una costumbre que había cogido de él mismo, y pudiera notar su piel contra la suya.

Buenas noches, Roberto- susurró el joven, suspirando.

Y ambos se durmieron, acompasando sus respiraciones, dejando que sus corazones palpitaran al unísono, sin dejar que el resto del mundo supiera lo que pasaba entre ellos. Nadie iba a aceptarlo pero ¿qué importaba? Para ellos, lo que habitaba en sus corazones era más importante que lo que los demás opinaran, y nunca jamás se arrepentirían de esta decisión. Nunca jamás se arrepentirían por quererse, aunque tuviera que ser en silencio.


	2. Escondiéndose

Escondiéndonos

Oliver corría sin descanso intentando alejarse de ese lugar, de esas personas que le hacían daño con sus palabras. Tom, Bruce, Mark, Patty, su madre… todos le recriminaban y le gritaban por ser como era, por amar a quién amaba. Corría y corría, intentando alejarse, pero no podía, a cada paso que daba alguien se interponía en su camino, gritándole sin piedad, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera. Se detuvo, intentando gritar, pero parecía que su voz se había atorado en su garganta.

Miró hacia adelante y allí estaba Roberto, con los brazos abiertos, esperándolo, instándolo a que se acercara. Sí, tenía que ir hacia allí, con él, el lugar dónde pertenecía. Comenzó a correr de nuevo, ignorando las personas que intentaban evitar que se dirigiera hacia su entrenador. Cada vez estaba más cerca, sólo unos pasos más. Ya estaba casi, sólo un poco más y podría tocar la piel de Roberto, besar sus labios, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo… un poco más…

La oscuridad le sorprendió, y abrió los ojos desorientado y con la respiración acelerada. Había sido solo una pesadilla. Se levantó de la cama, necesitaba lavarse la cara y despejarse. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, y se dirigió hacia el baño, deteniéndose antes delante de la habitación de Roberto, sonriendo con dulzura ante ella. En llegar al lavabo abrió el grifo de agua fría y cogió una buena cantidad entre sus manos, mojándose bien la cara.

Oliver ¿estás bien?

No le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Roberto cerca de la puerta del baño, sabía que tenía un sueño muy ligero y que siempre estaba pendiente de que nada le sucediera, y aunque a veces podía resultar algo cargante le gustaba tener alguien que se preocupara tanto por él.

Roberto… sí, sólo era una pesadilla- respondió éste mientras su entrenador entraba en el baño y se acercaba a él, hasta estar a su lado.

Vamos, te acompañaré a la cama- susurró mientras lo cogía por los hombros, guiándolo hacia fuera.

Ambos salieron al pasillo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Oliver, este se abrazó a Roberto como si su cordura pendiese de ello, temblando. Roberto se sorprendió pero no hizo amago de soltarlo, y mientras le siseaba al oído para calmarlo le pasó un brazo por la espalda, mientras con el otro acariciaba el cabello del jugador. Oliver sin lugar a dudas había crecido desde que lo había dejado, pero aún así se dejaba abrazar y arrullar por quién consideraba su mentor, su amigo; su todo.

Roberto… no quiero esconderme más, ya no…- susurró Oliver, luchando por no llorar, aunque su voz parecía un sollozo- por favor, dime que no necesitamos escondernos…

Oliver, amor…

El corazón de Roberto se encogió y no pudo más que besar esos labios con pasión mientras le estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, demostrándole que pasara lo que pasara, él iba a estar ahí.

Oliver, sabes bien las consecuencias que esto nos traería- susurró Roberto una vez sus labios se hubieron separado- a mí no me importa, pero tú tienes una carrera por delante, llena de éxito. Esto no te beneficiaría.

¡No me importa!- gritó Oliver, sin preocuparse por si su madre seguía durmiendo o no. Pero lo cierto era que su madre hacía rato que estaba despierta y estaba mirando por una rendija de la puerta de su habitación lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo- ¡me dan igual las consecuencias!

Te dan igual las consecuencias ahora porque estoy aquí contigo- dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad- pero llevas toda tu vida trabajando para cumplir ese sueño. Y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo, no a impedírtelo.

Pero…- susurró Oliver, intentando convencerlo.

Escúchame, Oliver- interrumpió Roberto, acercándose un poco más. El entrenador cogió la mano de su joven futbolista y la posó encima de su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos- que no podamos decirlo no significa que sea menos real. Mi corazón late únicamente por ti, y con que tú sepas eso, me basta.

Oliver pudo notar como el corazón de Roberto latía con fuerza, y entonces lo comprendió. No necesitaban demostrarlo al mundo, con que se lo demostraran el uno al otro día a día bastaba. Dio un paso más, acercándose de nuevo a Roberto con lentitud y cerrando los ojos depositó un beso en sus labios, suave, lento, dulce como la miel.

Duerme conmigo esta noche, Roberto- susurró Oliver. Roberto asintió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del joven, acercándolo a él.

Y así Roberto abrió la puerta de la habitación de Oliver, sin saber que la madre de éste había estado viéndolo todo… y que ahora estaba con lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia de saber que su hijo estaba enamorado y era feliz, pero tenía que esconder esa felicidad. No era justo para ninguno de los dos, pero le gustó saber que de todas las personas que Oliver tenía alrededor, Roberto era quién se había ganado su corazón. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara él le apoyaría, y eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Observó como Oliver y Roberto entraban en la habitación, y Roberto cerraba la puerta mientras que el joven le besaba con suavidad los labios, hasta que la puerta se cerró y ella hizo lo propio, regresando a la oscuridad total de su habitación.

Natsuko siempre había sabido que Roberto era una persona muy importante para Oliver, y también sabía que Oliver le había devuelto las ganas de vivir al ex jugador, le había dado un nuevo sueño y sabía que eso no se olvidaba con facilidad. Pero no podía decir que se hubiese esperado que esa relación de amistad hubiera ido a más. Su hijo había crecido, de eso no cabía duda, y en más de un sentido, no sólo en el físico. Era capaz de discernir lo que quería, y era capaz de amar a alguien con quién se llevaba años y que sabía que le acarrearía problemas. Sin embargo, al ver la dulzura y ternura con que Roberto trataba a Oliver, casi adorándolo, al ver la confianza que su hijo tenía en Roberto y cómo lo besaba con suavidad y algo de inocencia; y sobretodo en ver el amor que había en los ojos de los dos supo que las cosas irían bien para ambos.


	3. Otra noche más

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Primeramente MUCHAS GRACIAS por la gran acogida que ha tenido este fic, tanto aquí como en Slasheaven, de verdad muchas gracias. Aquí regreso con una viñeta que ya tenía colgada en Slasheaven pero que por alguna razón olvidé de colgar aquí._

_Dedico esta viñeta a Hatsuan, quién des del primer momento me apoyó con esta locura, y a Esther (Aster125 en Fanfiction), quién a partir de hoy será compañera de travesuras a mi lado :) gracias por tus palabras, guapa!_

_Sin más, os dejo con otra viñeta de Roberto y Oliver. ¡A disfrutar!_

* * *

><p>Oliver estaba encerrado en su habitación, con el balón de fútbol a su lado. La lámpara estaba apagada, la única fuente de luz era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana, iluminando la estancia. Todo estaba en silencio, la oscuridad era casi total donde él estaba, sentado en un rincón de la habitación con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras con una mano sostenía un recorte de diario viejo. El diario hablaba de la estrella de fútbol Roberto Sedinho, quién había sido visto borracho vagando por las calles de Sao Paulo, y también se hablaba del desprendimiento de retina que ocasionó su retirada, y de las consecuencias nefastas que tuvo para el ánimo del ex jugador de fútbol.<p>

Hacía años que sabía la enfermedad que había ocasionado la temprana retirada de Roberto de los estadios de fútbol, aunque nunca había sido por él. Su madre se lo dijo el día que Roberto se fue, y cuando regresó estaba tan emocionado por volver a tenerle cerca que nunca pensó en ello. Y sabía que de nada serviría hablarlo con él años después, cuando ya nada podía hacerse. Pero quería que supiera que le hubiera gustado saberlo por él, en su momento, y que a partir de ahora cualquier cosa que le ocurriera él quería saberlo para poder apoyarle.

Estaba ansioso por hablar con él, de hecho estaba seguro que estaba en su cuarto, esperándole, pero no se atrevía a ir a hablar con él todavía. Y tenía que ser por las noches en su casa, pues pronto se iría a Brasil, y sabiendo que tendría pocos días para prepararse para las pruebas de selección de los Brancos, pasaba los días entrenándose. De hecho en esos instantes debería estar durmiendo, por la mañana le esperaba un duro día. Pero no podía dormir, no con esa conversación pendiente y no sabiendo que Roberto estaba en la habitación contigua, esperándolo como cada noche.

Se levantó del rincón donde estaba sentado y con un suspiro salió de su habitación, necesitaba tomarse algo frío. Al llegar a la cocina no encendió la luz, sabía el camino perfectamente sin necesidad de hacerlo. Abrió la nevera y sacó algo de leche, cogió un vaso y lo llenó de ese líquido blanco que tanto le gustaba, sobretodo recién sacado de la nevera. Guardó la botella de nuevo en la nevera mientras se bebía todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago, disfrutando de su sabor. Después se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él, suspirando de nuevo.

- Oliver ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?- una voz le sorprendió, acelerando su corazón unos instantes.

- Mamá- susurró Oliver, una vez el susto se le hubo pasado, mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado- no podía dormir…

- ¿Es por las pruebas?- preguntó su madre, aunque sabía que esa no era la verdadera respuesta y si su hijo le decía que sí, mentía. Pero Oliver no sabía mentir.

- No, no es por eso… es por Roberto- respondió el futbolista mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo mientras su madre acariciaba su cabello- yo… nosotros…

- Ya lo sé, Oliver- dijo su madre. Oliver levantó la mirada totalmente asombrado, sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa de su madre.

- Pero… ¿cómo…?- intentó articular Oliver.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? Creo que sois bastante obvios, cariño- le interrumpió su madre mientras reía suavemente, las mejillas de Oliver tiñéndose- pero ahora dime ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

- Pues… ¿recuerdas cuando nos dejó hace años, que se fue sin decirme nada? La verdad es que… me sabe mal que no me contara lo de su enfermedad él mismo.

- Pero Oliver, eso pasó hace tiempo, ¿no crees que deberías olvidarlo?- dijo su madre intentando apaciguar lo que fuera que estaba clavado en el pecho de Oliver y le dolía. Ella sabía muy bien qué había entre los dos, y comprendía el miedo de Oliver. No quería volver a alejarse de Roberto, no ahora que ya no era un niño y sabía bien qué sentía y qué quería.

- Lo sé mamá, pero ¿y si ahora hace lo mismo? ¿y si… y si le ocurre algo y huye de mi, sin contármelo?- preguntó Oliver alzando un poco el tono de voz, sin quererlo.

- Roberto tuvo sus razones para no contártelo entonces, pero estoy segura que ahora lo haría- dijo su madre, pero Oliver negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- A veces… a veces tengo la sensación de que no confía en mí, de que cree que soy demasiado joven para comprenderle…

- Eso no es cierto, Oliver- dijo una voz grave desde la puerta.

Roberto estaba ahí, parado, con su pantalón del pijama y sin nada cubriéndole el torso. Natsuko entonces asintió con una sonrisa y besando a su hijo en la frente se levantó, deteniéndose al lado de Roberto cuando pasaba por su lado en dirección a las habitaciones.

- Cuídale, Roberto- una mano se posó en su brazo y le dio un suave apretón. Él sonrió, transmitiéndole confianza.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes- susurró éste mientras Natsuko se dirigía a su habitación, dejándolos solos. Roberto entonces se acercó al sofá, donde Oliver estaba sentado sin mirarle.

Roberto se arrodilló a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano suavemente. Lentamente la acercó hacia su rostro y la besó con una dulzura infinita, mientras con la yema de su pulgar acariciaba el torso de su mano. Después dirigió una mano hacia su barbilla, acariciándola con suavidad mientras intentaba que Oliver subiera su rostro y le mirara.

- Sé que debería habértelo dicho, Oliver- susurró Roberto, realmente apenado- pero eras un niño, y no quería preocuparte.

- Pero me hubiera gustado saberlo… y me hubiera gustado que te despidieras de mí- dijo Oliver… y su voz sonó rota. Roberto no pudo verlo tan triste, se levantó y se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano en su espalda que comenzó a subir y bajar calmadamente, acariciándola.

- Si me hubiera despedido de ti probablemente me hubieras convencido para quedarme- respondió Roberto con una sonrisa tierna, ambos sabían bien que era verdad- y necesitaba irme y organizar mi propia vida. Encontrar un lugar.

- ¡Pero aquí tenías un lugar, Roberto!- un par de lágrimas rebeldes salieron de los ojos del jugador, marcando un camino hacia el cuello. Los puños de Oliver se cerraron con impotencia.

- Lo sé- dijo él con calma, sin dejar de sonreír- pero compréndeme Oliver, yo no quería que sintieses pena por mi enfermedad ni que te pusieras triste por mi marcha. Sabía que llorarías, y sabía que si te veía llorar no podría soportarlo. Al igual que ahora.

Roberto acercó su rostro hasta rozar su nariz con la de Oliver, y comenzó a depositar besos aquí y allá, bebiéndose todo rastro de lágrimas, mientras éste cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. No se negó cuando Roberto se detuvo mirándole a los ojos, en una muda pregunta, sino que asintió mientras entreabría los labios, esperando ese beso que Roberto no tardó en regalarle mientras un brazo se colocaba detrás de su nuca, atrayéndolo más a él. La boca de Roberto se entreabrió en el beso y dejó que la inexperta lengua de Oliver entrara dentro y explorara todo lo que quisiera. Hasta que Roberto perdió la paciencia y su lengua comenzó a acariciarse contra la de Oliver con vehemencia. El joven tuvo que apoyar las manos en el pecho de Roberto mientras éste lo atraía más hacia él, sus manos acariciando toda la piel que podían mientras las manos de Oliver subieron por el pecho y se perdieron en el pelo de su entrenador.

- Jamás pienses que no confío en ti, porque sabes que sí- susurró Roberto cuando se separaron, aún con la respiración algo acelerada, y notando sus labios algo hinchados.

- Lo… lo siento, Roberto- susurró Oliver, Roberto sonrió mientras le despeinaba con ternura.

- No lo sientas. Comprendo que te molestara que no te lo dijera yo mismo- dijo él en respuesta mientras la mano que antes había estado entre las hebras negras de Oliver bajaba hasta los hombros de su jugador estrella, invitándolo a acercarse a él y a dejarse abrazar; él lo hizo y dejó su cabeza reposar contra su pecho- pero si lo hacía no podría irme. No quería dejarte, pero tuve que hacerlo. Sé que tardé mucho, sólo espero no haber tardado demasiado.

Oliver sonrió mientras separaba su cabeza del pecho de Roberto, subiéndolo y depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo mientras volvía a la anterior posición. Roberto sonrió también, feliz.

Un rato después ambos se levantaron para irse a la cama. Pero antes de separarse y dirigirse cada uno a su cuarto, Roberto agarró a Oliver de la mano, y tiró de él gentilmente, dirigiéndolo a su cuarto. Oliver se dejó guiar, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Una vez dentro, Roberto tiró de la mano de Oliver que aún tenía agarrada más fuerte, hasta que chocó contra su pecho. Acto seguido sus brazos se cerraron entorno al cuerpo del futbolista, acercándolo un poco más. Oliver se sorprendió cuando se vio abocado al pecho de su mentor, pero pronto ronroneó feliz mientras notaba como los dedos de Roberto se perdían entre su pelo, que parecía extasiar siempre al ex futbolista.

- Te amo, Oliver- susurró Roberto- puedes dudar de todo, menos de eso.

El corazón de Oliver se ensanchó en oír esa declaración, tan simple y con tanto significado a la vez. Abrazó tan fuertemente como pudo a Roberto, casi haciéndole daño, pero no quería separarse ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Tal vez pasaron minutos, horas o tal vez fueron segundos, no importaba; el tiempo se detenía cada vez que estaban juntos.

- ¿Me prometes que si te ocurre algo me lo contarás?- susurró Oliver una vez se hubieron separado.

- Te lo prometo- respondió Roberto con una sonrisa, que Oliver correspondió.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, Roberto boca arriba y Oliver prácticamente encima de él, y sin esperar comenzaron a besarse, primero con fruición y pasión, después con besos más lentos y suaves. Poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a separarse, aunque con cierta reticencia, hasta que finalmente se separaron del todo. Oliver acomodó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Roberto, cómo había cogido costumbre de hacer, mientras éste pasaba un brazo por su espalda, abrazándolo.

Oliver posó una mano sobre el pecho de Roberto, acariciando su vello suavemente y haciéndole cosquillas. Su entrenador entonces posó su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciándolos con suavidad, mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de Oliver.

- Buenas noches- susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, notando una respiración acompasada muy cerca de su cuello que le relajaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Su mente estaba ya demasiado soñolienta cuando le pareció escuchar un _"yo también te amo"_en la lejanía. No supo de dónde venía esa voz, pero la reconocía, y sonrió en sus sueños.

Ambos sabían que cuando se marcharan a Brasil no podrían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, pues Oliver tendría que estar plenamente concentrado para sus pruebas de selección, y Roberto comenzaría a entrenar al equipo. Por eso aprovechaban esas noches, las últimas que tenían, antes de ir a un sitio donde todo se les haría más difícil. La casa de Oliver era, para ambos, un refugio. Y sabían que si algo ocurría, no tenían más que regresar allí: al lugar que vio florecer su relación.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y hasta aquí la viñeta, ¡espero que os haya gustado! En la siguiente ya nos trasladaremos a Brasil, donde Oliver comenzará una nueva vida, esta vez lejos de Nankatsu y de su madre. ¿Estáis preparads? ¡Espero que sí! Nos vemos, y como siempre ¡gracias por leercomentar!_


	4. El calor de tu presencia

_¡HOLA, HOLA!_

_Aquí regreso con una nueva viñeta Oliver/Roberto, donde ya hemos llegado a Brasil y donde tanteamos un poquito el terreno del sexo y la primera vez._

_Especiales agradecimientos a Hatsuan por haberme beteado esta viñeta y la siguiente =D ¡gracias de nuevo!_

_Aviso que en el próximo capítulo habrá NC-17, así que ya os voy avisando desde ya._

_¡Gracias por la paciencia y A LEER!_

* * *

><p>La primera semana en Brasil había sido muy dura. Oliver no se llevaba demasiado bien con su compañero de habitación, que parecía dispuesto a pelear por cualquier cosa, además de que los jugadores que se presentaban para las pruebas de selección tenían un nivel muy alto. No podía negar que se sorprendía de la calidad de todos los jugadores, no había ni uno que fuera malo, y no estaba seguro de poder pasar las pruebas.<p>

Luego estaba el hecho de no poder descansar bien. Por las noches daba vueltas, intentando encontrar la postura adecuada, añorando algo que sabía lo que era: la presencia de Roberto. Durante el día su ausencia no dolía tanto, porque se concentraba en los entrenamientos y en dar siempre lo mejor de sí. Pero por las noches, cuando llegaba a su habitación agotado, sudoroso y deseoso de descansar, no podía. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Roberto en su cama, a dormirse sintiendo esas caricias en su cabello y la respiración acompasada a su lado, a usar un pecho fuerte y firme como almohada y a levantarse todas las mañanas con un suave beso en los labios, que él recibía todavía en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Pero ahora no podía descansar, y después de seis noches el agotamiento le estaba pasando factura. Las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos y notaba como sus piernas se agarrotaban a los pocos minutos de comenzar a correr. No podía continuar así, necesitaba algo que le ayudara a descansar.

- Atton ¿qué te ha pasado?- le había preguntado ese mismo día un compañero en los entrenamientos- tienes una pinta horrible.

- Una mala noche, no te preocupes- dijo éste mientras sonreía, aunque la cara demacrada no desaparecía- me tomaré unos somníferos esta noche y mañana estaré como nuevo.

Pero lo cierto era que sabía que por muchos somníferos que tomara, ninguno funcionaría tan bien como la presencia de Roberto. ¡Por Dios, cómo lo estaba echando de menos! Cuando estaba en Japón, en el refugio de su casa no se había planteado el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar pero no poder verle. Antes era distinto, había soportado bien la separación porque él estaba en Japón, jugando y creciendo, mientras Roberto estaba en Brasil realizando su nuevo sueño; y cuando le recordaba pensaba en todo lo que le mostraría que había aprendido. Pero ahora estaban en el mismo lugar, y no podían verse. No, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. Había tomado una decisión.

Después de los entrenamientos se fue directamente hacia su habitación. Una vez duchado se vistió y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el campo de los Brancos, situado a unas pocas manzanas del mini estadio donde los aspirantes entrenaban. Entró y guiándose por un instinto siguió un pasadizo ancho y algo oscuro, que lo llevó hasta una de las entradas a los asientos. Por un instante se sintió maravillado, ¡aquél estadio era enorme! Semi-cerrado, con un montón de focos alrededor, un marcador enorme en ambos laterales y miles de asientos para que los hinchas disfrutaran del juego de los Brancos en directo.

- ¡Santana, tienes que abrirte un poco más, tienes que aportar más dinamismo al juego!- la voz de Roberto lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Allí estaba, en un lateral del campo, viendo con ojo crítico como sus jugadores jugaban un mini partido. No pudo evitar quedarse maravillado por los movimientos rápidos y ágiles de los jugadores, y por la calidad de todos, con detalles tácticos dignos de ver. Sin embargo su mirada se posó en Roberto; y aprovecharía que aún no había advertido su presencia para observarle.

Él se paseaba de aquí para allá, mirando a sus jugadores y comentando alguna que otra cosa con su segundo, sin embargo la mayoría del tiempo estaba absorto mirando hacia el césped. Tanto el segundo entrenador, como los jugadores y Oliver mismo pensaban que estaría pensando en el próximo partido, en cómo atacar al próximo oponente para ganarlo. Poco se imaginaba Oliver, que en realidad el objeto de sus cavilaciones era él mismo.

Sí, Oliver sufría por las noches por no poder dormir, pero Roberto tampoco lo pasaba mejor. Cuando llegaba a casa después de un largo día de entrenamientos, no podía evitar sentarse en su sillón favorito con una taza de té en las manos; y entonces su mente volaba hacia Oliver. ¿Cómo estaría llevando el cambio de Japón a Brasil, estaría entrenando mucho? ¿Pensaría en él? Y cuando por fin se iba a dormir también daba vueltas, dormitando y despertándose al cabo de poco rato por el frío que hacía en su cama, frío que no se iría a pesar de poner varias mantas en ella. Y no quería aceptarlo pero tenía miedo. No podía soportar la idea de que tal vez Oliver conociera a gente aquí en Brasil, jugadores que podrían darle lo que él no podría, personas tal vez más adecuadas para él. Tenía miedo de no ser él el elegido.

Entonces, en la lejanía, lo divisó. Alguien estaba sentado en los primeros asientos del estado, observándole. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando supo de quién se trataba, y tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos para que no se notara el temblor que las sacudía.

- ¡Muy bien, basta por hoy! ¡Recoged todos y a las duchas, habéis hecho un buen trabajo!- gritó sin apartar la vista de Oliver.

Sus jugadores comenzaron a recoger pelotas y demás y poco a poco fueron dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios, mientras él no le quitaba la vista de encima. Una vez el último jugador se había ido, con un gesto le dijo que bajara y Oliver obedeció, acercándose lentamente hacia Roberto.

- No te esperaba aquí- susurró el entrenador mientras le sonreía.

- Tenía ganas de verte- respondió el joven simplemente.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se acercó a él y se lanzó a su pecho, abrazándose fuertemente. Roberto miró a ambos lados, nervioso, antes de abrazarle con mucha fuerza, tanta que le estaba haciendo daño. Pero a Oliver le gustó, le hizo sentir que lo necesitaba tanto como él, que lo añoraba tanto como él.

En separarse Roberto miró el rostro de Oliver, detectando rápidamente las ojeras que se perfilaban bajo sus ojos, y lo agotado que parecía.

- Oliver pareces agotado ¿Es que no duermes bien?- preguntó asombrado mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con el dorso de sus dedos. Oliver cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia, antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Es que… aún no me he acostumbrado al horario ni a la cama de la residencia, eso es todo- mintió. Miró hacia el suelo, culpable, pero no quería que se preocupara- no te preocupes, en un par de…

No pudo continuar porque en ese momento los labios de Roberto se posaron sobre los suyos, callándolo. Soltando un gemido se abrazó a su entrenador, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo respondía a ese beso, notando su piel ardiente, deseando más contacto. Una mano se coló por debajo de la camisa y acarició sus pectorales, tan firmes y fuertes, y eso arrancó un gemido de Roberto que él recogió en su boca. Quiso hacer que sus dedos acariciaran el pecho hacia arriba, hasta llegar a los pezones, o eso tenía en mente, pero la lengua del ex futbolista no había perdido tiempo y se había introducido en su boca, cosa que le hacía perder la cordura y no era capaz de coordinar ni de pensar en nada más.

Cuando se separaron, Roberto pasó ambos brazos por la espalda de Oliver, atrayéndolo y dejando a milímetros de distancia del suyo. Besó la punta de su nariz con suavidad, y Oliver a veces pensaba cómo podía ser que sus besos destilaran tanta pasión refrenada y otros fueran tan sumamente suaves y dulces.

- No mientes demasiado bien, lo sabes, ¿no?- dijo Roberto mientras sonreía traviesamente. No estaba molesto porque le había mentido, además de que sabía que tarde o temprano se lo diría, Oliver era tan malo mintiendo…- ahora dime qué ocurre.

- Es que…- susurró Oliver. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacer algo para descansar por fin, pero es que le hacía sentirse impotente ser tan dependiente de alguien, nunca lo había sido y le hacía sentir vulnerable- verás es que… yo… no puedo dormir…

- ¿Me echas de menos?- preguntó Roberto en un susurro.

El asentimiento de Oliver provocó en Roberto sentimientos encontrados: por una parte era feliz, porque sabía que Oliver sentía y añoraba lo mismo que él, sabía que le necesitaba y eso le llenaba el corazón de alegría y orgullo, y por qué no decirlo, su ego se inflaba por momentos. Pero por la otra no podía permitir que Oliver se sintiera mal por necesitarle, y pareció que así se sentía.

- Escúchame, Oliver- susurró mientras una mano se situaba debajo de su barbilla, subiéndole el rostro mientras le sonreía con dulzura- lo que tú sientes es lo mismo que siento yo. Es normal sentirse así después de pasar noches durmiendo juntos, y no sabes lo feliz que me haces en decirme esto.

- ¿Feliz? ¿por… por qué?- preguntó Oliver, alzando las cejas sorprendido. No, definitivamente era demasiado inocente como para haberse dado cuenta de lo que despertaba en sus otros compañeros, aunque Roberto lo sabía bien pues lo había vivido en sus propias carnes; cómo también había visto algunas miradas que sus compañeros de Japón le dedicaban.

- Porque hay un montón de jugadores a tu alrededor, gente con la que pasarás probablemente los mejores años de tu vida, y es de esperar que alguno intentará algo- susurró Roberto, ahora siendo él el que bajaba la mirada entre avergonzado y asustado- y porque eres joven y atractivo, puedes conseguir a quién quieras, no hay razón por la que…

- Basta- la voz firme de Oliver le sorprendió, jamás había usado ese tono con él, nunca. Levantó la vista, y la mirada dura de Oliver le sorprendió tanto que le hizo acobardarse dando un paso atrás, aunque enseguida se volvió en una mucho más suave y dulce- no pienses siquiera en que quiero ver a otras personas, Roberto. Nunca.

Oliver acortó de nuevo la distancia que los separaba y sin dudas, sólo con el amor más puro que fue capaz de dar, besó los labios de su mentor.

- He sido, soy y seré tuyo, Roberto- susurró una vez sus labios se habían separado- nunca pienses en los demás porque sólo tengo ojos para ti, y lo sabes.  
>Roberto no pudo no emocionarse, aún sorprendido por la vehemencia, inocencia y sobretodo sinceridad de las palabras del jugador, y sin poder contenerse le abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su nariz en el pelo azabache. Oliver se dejó hacer, feliz de estar por fin entre sus brazos. Sí, iban por el bueno camino, sin lugar a dudas.<p>

Oliver se quedó asombrado de la casa de Roberto. Era una casa de dos pisos en un barrio residencial muy bonito y tranquilo, muy cerca de un lago. En cuanto entró vio que Roberto tenía gran predilección por los grandes ventanales que dejaran pasar tanta luz solar como fuera posible, así que prácticamente todas las habitaciones disponían de al menos dos; y el comedor sólo tenía una pared, lo demás era todo cristal. Estaba decorado con un estilo moderno y sencillo, no había demasiadas cosas como decoración en los muebles, y había realmente pocos cuadros.

La cocina era bastante grande para una sola persona, tenía un mármol en el medio y alrededor de las paredes había un montón de armarios con, lo que Oliver supuso, los utensilios de cocina. La sala de estar consistía en un par de sofás, un sillón con una televisión enorme delante, y una mesa pequeña. El comedor, que estaba en la misma sala pero en el lado izquierdo de la puerta era una mesa grande y cuadrada con varias sillas.

Sin embargo lo que más le gustó era la habitación de Roberto. Con tres enormes ventanales y una cama aún más enorme. Roberto no pudo evitar reír con diversión en ver la cara que Oliver puso en ver la cama, y el posterior sonrojo. Sí, realmente era demasiado inocente si se sonrojaba sólo por pensar en las cosas que podrían hacer en una cama. No pudo evitar, en un rápido movimiento, atrapar al jugador entre sus brazos y abrazarlo por detrás, apoyando su rostro en su hombro mientras le susurraba, dejando que su voz chocara contra su cuello.

- Mi cama me parecía muy grande y fría estos días… tal vez podamos arreglar eso…

Oliver giró su rostro hasta poder atrapar los labios de Roberto en un suave beso, era una posición algo incómoda para su cuello pero le gustaba besarlo desde diferentes ángulos, para ver lo que se sentía. Tenía mucho que aprender, sin duda.

Roberto entonces dejó de abrazar a Oliver y se quitó la chaqueta. Entonces comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y Oliver en entender lo que pretendía le detuvo. No dijo nada, simplemente preguntó con la mirada, y Roberto le sonrió mientras aceptaba. Entonces, muy lentamente fue desabrochando cada botón de su camisa hasta que su pecho quedó al descubierto. Entonces cogió la camisa y fue bajándosela por sus brazos dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la piel mientras bajaban. Cuando por fin se la hubo quitado no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, el torso de Roberto era realmente maravilloso: sus músculos aún se marcaban, se notaba que no había perdido la forma y no estaban en absoluto flácidos, sus brazos parecían fuertes y su tono de piel ligeramente moreno le daba un aspecto todavía más apetecible. Oliver notó como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba lentamente y cerró los ojos en un intento por serenarse.

Roberto vio que Oliver no podría continuar, había notado su sonrojo y cómo intentaba controlar su respiración acelerada, así que simplemente lo cogió por los hombros y lo sentó en la cama. Una vez allí, dejó que Oliver simplemente observara mientras él se desabrochaba el cinturón y el botón y bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Poco a poco fue bajándose los pantalones, descubriendo unos bóxers oscuros, unas piernas tonificadas y también con un tono de piel moreno. Pero la mirada de Oliver no podía despegarse de cierta parte de su anatomía cubierta por los bóxers. Roberto sonrió, travieso, antes de ponerse el pantalón del pijama. No, esta noche ambos necesitaban descansar.

Oliver se levantó de la cama entonces y no necesitó que se lo pidiera, pues Roberto ya estaba listo para desvestirlo. Poco a poco le quitó la chaqueta del chándal y luego la camiseta dejando su torso expuesto. Era más musculado que el de Roberto, pues obviamente estaba más en forma que él, pero su piel era más blanca, no tan bronceada. Y para tener diecisiete años todavía le faltaba crecer un poco, era alto pero no tanto como el ex jugador. Para Roberto, sin embargo, ese cuerpo era el más apetecible del mundo. Sin prisas dirigió sus manos hacia los pantalones, deshaciendo el nudo que los aguantaban en la cintura de Oliver, y luego agarró la goma tirándolos hacia abajo. Notó claramente el escalofrío que sacudió el cuerpo de Oliver, al igual que el suyo propio, y notaba cómo su propio miembro comenzaba a despertar.

Dejó a Oliver ponerse él mismo el pantalón de un pijama que tenía, pues aunque Roberto era más alto usaban la misma talla, y sin previo aviso ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Oliver comenzaba a sentir por primera vez qué era sentirse excitado por alguien real, no por un sueño cómo siempre le había ocurrido. Y Roberto experimentaba por primera vez el sentirse enamorado, totalmente enamorado, de un joven inexperimentado e inocente que se había ganado su corazón. Roberto besó con dulzura la nariz de Oliver mientras éste ronroneaba gustoso, acercándose un poco más.  
>No quisieron separarse y poco a poco Roberto fue andando hacia la cama, arrastrando a Oliver junto a él. Cayeron ambos en el colchón, Roberto como siempre boca arriba y Oliver encima, sin embargo Oliver sonrió traviesamente antes de rodar sobre su cuerpo, quedándose él debajo y Roberto encima de él. Podía notar su cuerpo cerca del suyo, sus caderas rozándose y con avidez atrapó los labios de su entrenador en un beso demandante mucho más atrevido de lo que jamás había sido. Pero lo necesitaba, ¡Roberto lo volvía loco!<p>

La temperatura estaba comenzando a subir y Oliver no tenía las manos quietas, Roberto notaba la creciente erección del joven y ¡por Dios!, ¡él también comenzaba a sentir esos pinchazos placenteros y dolorosos en su entrepierna! Sin embargo no quería ir más allá, sabiendo que Oliver todavía no estaba listo y que se estaba guiando por las hormonas. Con dificultad y reticencia separó sus labios de los de él, mientras este emitía un ronroneo de protesta. Sonrió con ternura mientras salía de encima de él, tumbándose a su lado.

- ¿Por qué te detienes, es que he hecho algo mal?- preguntó Oliver preocupado, Roberto negó con la cabeza _"¿por qué tiene siempre que pensar qué es su culpa?"_se preguntó.

- No, no has hecho nada mal- respondió mientras le besaba la frente con cariño- pero no estás preparado para dar el siguiente paso. Te estás dejando guiar por las hormonas pero no estás listo.

- ¡Sí lo estoy!- exclamó Oliver, totalmente sonrojado, en parte por vergüenza y en parte por el tema que estaban tratando.

- No, no lo estás- dijo Roberto tajantemente, aunque siempre con amabilidad- quiero que nuestra primera noche sea especial, no ruda y rápida, y si hubiésemos continuado no habría sido así.

Oliver le miró y al final, convencido, asintió. En el fondo sabía que Roberto tenía razón, ¡pero le deseaba tanto…! Roberto sonrió mientras situaba una mano en la cadera del jugador acercándole hasta que ambos pechos chocaron, notó como una mano se posaba en su cadera y sonrió mientras acariciaba la nariz de Oliver con la suya. Él suspiró.

- Buenas noches Roberto- susurró Oliver poco antes de que el sueño le venciera.

Esa noche pudieron descansar cómo su cuerpo les pedía, sin despertarse sobresaltados buscando el calor de un cuerpo al lado, notando la respiración del otro muy cerca, sus cuerpos entrelazados y tan juntos que casi no se distinguía dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro. Esa noche comprobaron que se necesitaban el uno al otro para algo tan trivial y necesario como dormir, que necesitaban el calor del otro para poder seguir adelante. Esa noche comprobaron cómo no sólo sus corazones se añoraban entre sí, sino también sus cuerpos y sus mentes. Esa noche comprobaron, una vez más, cuánto se amaban.

* * *

><p><em>¡Fin, fin, fin de esta viñeta! Espero que os haya gustado el primer tanteo, vuelvo a avisar que en la siguiente sí que habrá sexo explícito, así que aviso a quién esté leyendo este fic que si se siente incómodo que la siguiente viñeta no la lea. Y a los que esteis leyendo, os agradecería que me comentarais qué os parece, sea bueno o malo.<em>

_¡Nos vemos, y gracias!_


	5. Cumpleaños feliz

_Bueno pues el momento llegó: Oliver le entregará su virginidad a Roberto!_  
><em>Aviso de nuevo a quién esté leyendo, que si se siente ofendido por las relaciones homosexuales explícitas, le deis a la cruz esa roja que tenéis en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. A los que les guste, bienvenidos a leer, espero que disfrutéis, y me dejéis reviews al final! :)<em>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños. Siempre le había gustado celebrar años, le hacía ilusión festejar ese día con sus amigos y que le felicitaran. Nunca olvidaría uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida, en el que los compañeros del equipo de Nankatsu le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa que contaba con todo: desde el pastel con las velas hasta la piñata, regalos y, cómo no, fútbol. La mayor sorpresa, sin embargo, llegó cuando Benji Price se presentó de repente a la fiesta, pidiendo perdón por el retraso. Oliver no podía estar más feliz, pues aunque Benji al principio sentía aversión por él, la inocencia y bondad del más joven hicieron que se hicieran amigos, aun cuando todavía no jugaban en el mismo equipo. Pero para Oliver, todos los jugadores eran sus amigos, jugaran en su equipo o no; y Benji no podía negar que le agradaba ese niño tan bueno. La presencia de Benji junto con el regalo que Roberto le dio una vez estuvieron solos, tumbados en la cama del mayor mientras comentaban la fiesta, habían hecho de ese cumpleaños el mejor de todos.<p>

Pero este sería diferente. Esta vez cumplía 18 años, la mayoría de edad. Y esta vez no estaba rodeado de sus amigos de Nankatsu, sino que estaba en Sao Paulo, la ciudad más poblada de Brasil. No estaría rodeado de sus amigos, pero si todo salía cómo planeaba, no sería un mal cumpleaños. Oliver sonrió con satisfacción ante su plan mientras se duchaba y se preparaba para el día que le esperaba. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, pero estaba seguro de lo que quería. Amaba a Roberto, confiaba en él completamente, y sabía que si alguien podía regalarle una noche mágica era solamente él.

Durante el día, sin embargo, alejó a Roberto de su mente tanto como pudo. Las pruebas de selección ya habían comenzado, y ya habían echado a algunos de los compañeros. De momento él continuaba, al igual que muchos otros, pero aún faltaban días de pruebas para saber quiénes serían los once chicos que escogerían para finalmente entrar en el equipo. Todos sus compañeros entrenaban a tope, dando siempre el 100%; y él no podía fallar, tenía que conseguirlo. Cuando por fin el silbato del entrenador sonó, se dejó caer en la hierba, con la respiración acelerada. Miró a su alrededor mientras hacían los calentamientos finales, todos sus compañeros lucían agotados pero contentos de estar allí, contentos de que se les diera una oportunidad. Sonrió, estaba cumpliendo su sueño, ¡por fin! No cabía en sí de felicidad.

Poco a poco sus compañeros fueron dirigiéndose a los vestidores, él los siguió. Estaba agotado, tendría que dormir un poco por la tarde o no podría aguantar despierto. El día anterior Roberto le había llamado y le había dicho que por la noche se pasara por su casa, que había preparado algo. No le había dicho el qué, pero podía imaginárselo. Y él también tenía en mente algo.

Oliver llegó a casa de Roberto cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Se miró en el espejo de la entrada una vez más, antes de picar a la puerta. Llevaba unos tejanos azul claro, hacía poco que se había acostumbrado a ellos y la verdad es que no podía negar que eran cómodos, y aunque seguía prefiriendo el chándal le gustaba cómo le quedaban Una camisa negra ajustada acompañaba el atuendo, y había intentado peinarse, aunque su pelo siempre iba en la misma dirección hiciera lo que hiciera así que simplemente lo dejó como siempre.

- Hola Oliver, pasa- dijo Roberto en abrir la puerta.

Oliver cruzó el umbral sonriéndole, mientras notaba la mirada algo lujuriosa de Roberto sobre su cuerpo. En esos momentos agradeció que la entrada estuviera medio a oscuras, iluminados sólo por la luz que venía del comedor, porque estaba seguro que su sonrojo se hubiera notado. Roberto tampoco lucía nada mal, se había puesto los pantalones de pinza habituales pero estos no eran marrones, sino que eran oscuros. La camisa blanca que acompañaba era de manga larga, la tenía medio desabrochada y con las mangas arremangadas, pero Oliver no pudo negar que lucía muy bien tan formal e informal a la vez.

- Feliz cumpleaños cariño- susurró el entrenador. Antes de que Oliver pudiera reaccionar, se vio atraído hacia el cuerpo de Roberto, quién lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Oliver correspondió gustoso dejándose embriagar por el aroma del mayor, una mezcla de canela y vainilla. Cerró los ojos y abrazó a Roberto un poco más, notando sus brazos rodeándole, su fuerte pecho contra el suyo propio y la respiración del entrenador chocando contra su piel.

Cuando se separaron, Roberto condujo a Oliver hacia el comedor. El más joven quedó atónito en ver la decoración que el entrenador había colocado: las luces eléctricas estaban apagadas, y en su lugar había velas iluminando toda la estancia, dándole un toque muy romántico. Los ventanales dejaban entrar la luz de la luna que caía sobre la mesa, donde había un ramo con rosas rojas, una botella de vino, dos platos con cubiertos y servilletas y un par de copas.

- Roberto esto es… maravilloso- susurró Oliver, totalmente hechizado por la belleza de la visión ante sus ojos.

- Me alegro de que te guste, amor- contestó Roberto de la misma forma, y Oliver sintió un agradable cosquilleo en sentir la palabra _amor_. Siempre que lo había oído le había parecido algo tremendamente cursi, pero ahora cada vez que lo escuchaba de la boca de Roberto cobraba un nuevo sentido.

Roberto se acercó a él, abrazándole por detrás, y besándole suavemente el cuello. Oliver cerró los ojos, girando su rostro y atrapando los labios del ex jugador en un tierno beso que se alargó hasta que sus pulmones dijeron basta. Sonrojados y sonrientes se dirigieron hacia la mesa y mientras Oliver se sentaba Roberto acercó un carro donde había un montón de bandejas de plata. El jugador abrió los ojos, atónito, ¿de verdad Roberto tenía todas esas bandejas y ese carro en casa? El entrenador sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Oliver y una a una fue colocando las bandejas por la mesa, lo suficientemente cerca como para que ambos pudieran servirse con comodidad.

La cena fue lenta, al principio ambos se dedicaban sólo a comer y a mirarse, pero las caricias que habían empezado sutilmente debajo de la mesa terminaron también en la mesa, y para cuando llegaron a los postres ambos habían abandonado la mesa y estaban sentados en el suelo junto al fuego, dándose de comer el uno al otro. Oliver saboreaba el helado de chocolate que Roberto le daba, mientras que éste de vez en cuando y engañando a Oliver que esperaba que la cuchara se dirigiera a su boca, la giraba y se la comía él. Era una escena algo infantil, pero también muy tierna de ver.

Roberto rió cuando un poco de chocolate se quedó en la comisura de los labios de Oliver. Éste no se dio cuenta, y Roberto quiso decírselo, pero entonces pensó en una forma mejor de limpiárselo. A gatas se arrastró hacia Oliver sin avisar, situándose entre sus piernas. Éste le miraba con sorpresa pero no le detuvo, y menos ganas tuvo de detenerlo cuando Roberto atrapó sus labios apasionadamente, besando con tanta avidez que parecía que quería comerse esos labios tan sumamente apetecibles. En separarse, Oliver lucía extremadamente sonrojado, Roberto lamió sus labios saboreando el chocolate.

Y entonces Oliver sin pensarlo se lanzó a atacar los labios de Roberto. Se dejó guiar por sus instintos, sabía bien que no era un experto pero hacía lo que su cuerpo le pedía y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando en medio del beso la garganta de Roberto emitió un gemido que él recogió en su boca. Las manos de Roberto, hasta entonces apoyadas en el suelo aguantando su peso, subieron hacia el pelo de Oliver, perdiéndose entre sus hebras mientras que las manos de este acariciaban la fuerte espalda del entrenador. Consiguió meter la mano por debajo de la camisa, acariciando su piel, notando como Roberto se estremecía, y sonrió en el beso, hasta que Roberto consiguió lo mismo y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto y su vello erizándose.

Ambos se levantaron, ayudándose mutuamente pero sin dejar de besarse, y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Roberto. Para cuando llegaron, ambas camisas ya habían volado, los besos no cesaban y las manos tampoco se estaban quietas, acariciando todo lo que encontraban a su alcance. A trompicones se dirigieron hacia la cama, Oliver cayó de espaldas y Roberto encima de él, entonces los labios de Roberto se alejaron de los de Oliver para dirigirse hacia su cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus fuertes abdominales y su pecho.

Lentamente su boca fue bajando, arrancando suspiros del joven jugador mientras que se agarraba de la sábana, arqueándose. Jamás había tenido la sensación de una lengua chupando los pezones hasta dejarlos duros, ni de unos labios besando su piel, ni de una lengua jugando con su ombligo, y las estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Los pantalones de ambos comenzaban a molestar, y Roberto no tardó en desabrochar los tejanos del joven mientras que éste luchaba por desabrochar el cinturón y el botón del suyo propio. Parecía que algo había poseído a Oliver, estaba sudoroso, con la respiración acelerada y totalmente sonrojado, pero no cesaba en sus esfuerzos por deshacerse del cinturón, tanto que Roberto creyó que lo rompería. Al final puso una mano encima de la del más joven, desabrochándose él mismo el cinturón y el botón del pantalón. Con más lentitud, dejando que Oliver calmara el loco subir y bajar de su pecho, se quitó sus pantalones.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó mientras volvía a acercarse a él, besándole la nariz suavemente.

- Sí, estoy seguro, cariño- susurró Oliver, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un rojo intenso pero su voz y su mirada eran decisivas.

- Pero Oliver, es tu cumpleaños, soy yo quién debería darte un regalo, no…

- Roberto- Oliver le detuvo, poniendo una mano en su pecho y mirándole con intensidad a los ojos- quiero hacerlo. Quiero entregarme, quiero que sepas que te pertenezco por completo, demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí. Sólo tú puedes regalarme una noche mágica. Recuérdalo, sólo tú.

Roberto finalmente asintió, atrapando de nuevo esos labios que lo volvían loco. Lentamente entonces, cogió los tejanos de Oliver y tiró hacia abajo, deshaciéndose de ellos. Los bóxers no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino, y por primera vez allí lo vio: el pene de Oliver irguiéndose orgulloso, totalmente erecto sin haber necesitado hacer nada más allá de unos cuantos besos y caricias. Tanteó con la punta de los dedos el prepucio y un gemido escapó de los labios de Oliver. Pero entonces el más joven le miró, y se dio cuenta de que él todavía llevaba los bóxers puestos así que sin avisar agarró la goma y tiró, bajando la ropa interior de Roberto hasta las rodillas. Éste le miró sorprendido, y Oliver le sonrió traviesamente. _"Así que joven pero juguetón ¿eh?"_pensó Roberto. Sin duda le gustaba y le excitaba ese Oliver.

Entonces, con mucha lentitud y parsimonia, Roberto volvió a acercarse al joven y le besó mientras le habría las piernas y las flexionaba, para tener acceso a su entrada. Sin querer perder demasiado tiempo alargó su brazo hasta la mesilla de noche y del primer cajón sacó un pote de lubricante. Lo abrió y se untó los dedos, no queriendo hacerle daño a Oliver, quién dio un respingo, sorprendido y asustado cuando notó que un dedo se introducía allí. El entrenador le calmó con suaves palabras entre besos, pidiéndole que relajara su cuerpo y se dejara llevar. Oliver hizo lo que le pedían e intentó relajarse lo más que pudo, y dos y hasta tres dedos se introdujeron en su entrada. Notaba cómo se movían en su interior y era una sensación extraña pero muy agradable, tanto que no paraba de arrancarle suspiros placenteros. O tal vez eran los besos de Roberto, o las caricias que su otra mano seguía prodigando por su piel, o todo a la vez.

Cuando Roberto vio que estaba lo suficientemente preparado y excitado, sacó sus dedos de la entrada, cosa que provocó que la garganta de Oliver emitiera un gemido de protesta.

- Oliver, eres muy estrecho así que esto va a doler al principio, si crees que es demasiado dímelo y me pararé- susurró Roberto mientras abría un condón y se lo ponía sin perder tiempo en su pene.

El más joven asintió, demasiado aturdido como para hacer o decir algo más, mientras Roberto cogía el pote de lubricante de nuevo y untaba su también erecto pene por encima del preservativo; para después tantear la entrada. La punta de su miembro entró, intentando abrirse paso ante la estrechez de los músculos, sabía que eso estaba doliendo mucho. Roberto se inclinó y besó a Oliver lentamente, y mientras milímetro a milímetro se iba introduciendo no dejó de besarle y susurrarle para tranquilizarlo. Las manos del joven estaban cerradas en puños agarrando fuertemente las sábanas, y Roberto temió que tal vez fuera demasiado grande. Se detuvo, esperando a que Oliver volviera a abrir los ojos, los cuáles tenía fuertemente cerrados. Cuando lo hizo volvió a acercar su rostro y le besó, limpiándole un par de lágrimas rebeldes que habían caído por el dolor.

- Tranquilo, ya queda poco- le susurró. Contó hasta tres, para darle tiempo a que se preparara, y terminó de enterrarse en él de una sola vez. Eso provocó que Oliver gritara fuertemente, y Roberto se detuvo de nuevo, dejando que se acostumbrara a su presencia- tranquilo mi amor, ahora ya ha pasado lo peor. A partir de ahora sólo sentirás placer.

La mente de Oliver no procesó demasiado bien esas palabras, demasiado concentrado estaba en olvidarse de ese dolor que le había sacudido, pero asintió con los ojos cerrados. Roberto entonces salió para luego volver a entrar muy lentamente, repitiendo el proceso. Esa lentitud pronto fue sustituida por un ritmo algo más rápido, su pene cada vez entraba y salía con más facilidad, y Oliver comenzaba a sentir que el dolor se alejaba y en su lugar sólo sentía ese placer que Roberto había mencionado. El ritmo aumentó más y más, las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraban mientras que Roberto gemía a la par que Oliver, éste último ahora ya no de dolor sino de puro placer. ¡Eso era el paraíso! Roberto supo que había dado en el blanco cuando Oliver emitió un gemido particularmente agudo, arqueando su espalda, y entonces intentó regresar allí una y otra vez.

Ese ritmo frenético estaba llevando a ambos a la locura, Roberto agarraba las rodillas de Oliver para aguantar el equilibrio mientras entraba y salía del interior de Oliver, notando cómo sus testículos chocaban contra el trasero del jugador con fuerza; mientras éste se retorcía y se arqueaba en la cama pidiendo más entre gemidos entrecortados. Una de las veces que Roberto llegó a la próstata, el placer fue tan fuerte para Oliver que no pudo aguantar y se corrió, manchando todas las sábanas de su semilla. Sus músculos se tensaron con el orgasmo, estrechando aún más la entrada, cosa que provocó que Roberto también llegara a la cumbre con un gemido ronco.

Roberto entonces se dejó caer encima de Oliver, saliendo lentamente de su interior e intentando recobrar la respiración, cosa que Oliver también intentaba hacer. Su cuerpo aún temblaba por los efectos post-orgásmicos, y su mirada estaba brillante, como perdida en otros mundos. Cuando pudo recomponerse un poco, Roberto se quitó el condón y se tumbó al lado de Oliver, agarrando la olvidada sábana y tapándolos a ambos mientras le abrazaba.

- Ro… Roberto- susurró el joven, todavía respirando aceleradamente. Éste simplemente le miró- gracias.

El entrenador sonrió, y acercándose un poco más a él acarició su nariz con la suya.

- Gracias a ti por darme este regalo- dijo antes de besarle suavemente.

Poco a poco sus pechos comenzaron a tranquilizarse y comenzaron a respirar con normalidad, Oliver se acercó un poco más a Roberto, pasando un brazo por su cadera atrayéndolo hacia él.

- Te dije que sólo tú podías regalarme la mejor noche de mi vida…

Roberto sonrió, sintiendo cómo en su pecho burbujeó algo que identificó como la felicidad más absoluta y se acercó todavía más a Oliver. Su frente acarició brevemente la del jugador con extrema dulzura, sentía que su corazón amaba aún más a ese jovencito que estaba entre sus brazos y que se había quedado dormido, completamente exhausto, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por primera vez en su vida se cercioró de algo que antes únicamente se había atrevido a imaginar: que ese era el lugar donde le correspondía estar, el lugar a donde pertenecía. Siempre con Oliver.

* * *

><p><em>¡PUES LISTO, hasta aquí el NC-17! Espero que os haya gustado, si habéis llegado hasta aquí dejadme comentarios diciéndome qué os ha parecido por favor, se agradecen mucho. Y como no, agradeceros también a los que leéis, aunque seáis lectors silenciosos que no digáis nada :)<em>

_¡Nos vemos y gracias!_


End file.
